Merry Christmas Forget The War
by Lady Luckless
Summary: It's Christmas and MPP are spending it with the people the girls they care for. Fluffy and sad and , yeah. Just read.


**It's Christmas time, ** **My love, don't cry** **Forget the war,  
Wipe your eyes.**

            It was quite in the large room. And cold. It had a bitter feeling one would never suspect would be there on Christmas morning. It was logical, of course, considering the events in the world and how few people were there. The… _war _that had begun in the wizarding world had caused parents to have their children come home for the holidays, and even come home altogether.

            The few Gryffindors that hadn't gone home were all sitting in the common room in silence. The only first year, a boy, and two seconds years, also male, sat in a corner of one room playing some kind of muggle card game. There were no third or fourth years, but a lone fifth year girl sat at a window watching it snow and reading a book. There were six sixth years, all together near the fireplace, and two seventh years were at a table doing extra credit.

            This story, however, focuses on the sixth years. A girl, one with dark brown eyes which currently held a vacant look behind a pair of glasses, and dark, strait red hair to her hips as well as few freckles sprinkled across her pale face, had her arms wrapped tightly around her boyfriend's neck and had a single tear falling down her face. The boy had his arms around her waist, his chin resting on the top of her head. His hair was a dark brown, strait, and reached his shoulders. He had a tan complexion that contrasted greatly with the girls, and his own alluring dark brown eyes shone with concern. This was Josephine Helling, more commonly called Joe, and Sirius Black.

            Another couple was also holding onto each other. The girl here however had tan skin. Her hair was strait, onyx-black and fell barely past her shoulders. Her deep misty blue eyes glimmered with grief but refused to allow the tears to fall. Her breath seemed shaky, though it was quiet. Her boyfriend's tired amber eyes watched her and lit up in alarm if she made any movements, and clutched her hand in his own pale colored hand.

He had sandy colored hair, and it reached just past his shoulders, tied in a low, but neat ponytail. He was also murmuring things, though it was barely audible to anyone but her.

These people were Kenya "Keny" Cecil and Remus Lupin.

            The last pair seemed to be having a stare down. They were sitting across from each other, saying nothing. The girl was red haired, brighter then Joe's, and it also fell strait, newly cut just below her chin. She was tanned and her emotion filled emerald eyes did not blink as she stared at the boy. The boy had jet-black hair, very messy, that was cut short. His tempting hazel eyes stared back at the girl behind his glasses. His skin was tan, and his hand clutched a quill. This was Lily Evans and James Potter.

            The silence stayed in the room for a while before Sirius finally spoke, though it seemed to be a whisper. "We should probably open our presents."

            "Yeah." James said softly, tearing his eyes away from the redhead.

            "I guess." Keny said, and Lily nodded.

            "Whatever." Joe's voice sounded strained. They settled onto the floor and slowly began opening gifts.

            "Thanks, Lily." Keny said looking at her friend as she opened the gift that held some prank supplies.

            "I don't approve of it, but you guys need to cheer up the place." Lily gave a vague smile.

            There was more silence. "Mommy…" Joe's voice cracked and she burst into tears and sobbed on Sirius when she opened the gift from her mother- who had died just two weeks ago because of Lord Voldemort. Keny found herself struggling to keep herself in a calm composure. Joe's mother had been like a second mother to her.

            "Don't cry, Sweets, love, don't cry." Sirius tried to comfort her as every watched helplessly.

**I know times are getting bad,**

**But lets forget that for this night,**

**Play pretend that we're not sad,**

**And hold each other warm and tight.**__

It took Joe about an hour to calm down before they finished getting their gifts. They had seemed to come to a silent mutual agreement. They were acting as if it was a play. There was a false sense of happiness as they headed to dinner with deceptive smiles and faux laughter.

            "Sirius…" Joe suddenly whined as she turned to her boyfriend.

            "Yeah?" He gave her a charming smile.

            "I didn't get a gift from you. Remus got Keny that gorgeous necklace!" Joe pouted and Sirius grinned.

            "Awww…. Don't worry, Sweets. I got you something. I'm just gonna give it you when we're alone." He ruffled her hair, and she smacked his hand away as Keny sniggered. "Get you're mind, out of the gutter, Keny. It's not like that."

            "Who said I was thinking like that?" Keny asked with false innocence.

            "Keny, this is you we're talking about." Remus smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

            "I think I should feel insulted, but since you got me the necklace I'll let it slip." Keny told him, and kissing his lips. Her hand nonchalantly went up to her neck where the necklace lay. It was gorgeous. It was on a thin gold chain, and a pendant of a gold heart filled with diamonds.

            "We could leave now." Joe suggested, now in a state of complete curiosity.

            "Dinner time." Sirius reminded her with a smile.

            "I'm not hungry." Joe admitted.

            "You have to eat something." Lily told the girl gently. "You've already skipped lunch and only had an apple for breakfast. You haven't been eating healthily."

            "But I'm not hungry." Joe whined and Sirius and James piled food onto her plate before making their own plates. She stared at it. "The thought of food makes me sick."

            "You'll eat it or I won't give you your gift." Sirius told her, knowing that if Joe was as curious as she appeared to be, she would eat every piece of food just to know what it was.

            "Fine." Joe pouted and Remus snickered. She gave him a joking glare before turning to her food.

            "Good Joe." Keny teased.

            "I'm _not_ a dog." Joe whined. James patted her on the head.

            "Sure, Joe. Sure you're not." He smirked.

            "Sirius! Make them stop!" Joe whined.

            "Okay, guys, quit making fun of my girl." Sirius said not looking up from his food. Joe sighed, rolling her eyes. Sirius grinned. "Awww… You know you love me, Joe."

            "I suppose I do." Joe agreed, "But for unknown reasons. I can understand Keny loving Remus, but me loving you? It's crazy."

            "Hey!" Sirius said, swatting her playfully. She smiled.

            "And do _you_ know the reasons you love me?" Remus asked Keny.

            "Uh huh." Keny nodded.

            "What are they?" James asked.

            "'Cause he's hot, and he's sweet, and he's funny, and for many other reasons." Keny gave a mischievous grin. James twitched.

            "Bad images…"

            "Now who's thinking dirty?" Keny asked. Remus laughed while Lily snickered and James scowled. It didn't take them long to eat dinner, and after bidding a few people Merry Christmas, they all clambered back to the common room, and settled down back in front of the fire. Lily even let James hold her hand.

**I know this war tears you apart,**

**It fills you're mind, and breaks you're heart.  
But let's just make believe, for just one second,**

**That this is the life that we have beckoned.**__

            "Merry Christmas, guys." Lily said after a short silence.

            "Merry Christmas." Everyone echoed.

            "This is nice." Joe said softly, snuggling up next to Sirius.

            "What is?" Keny sounded confused.

            Joe laughed. "Being with each other. The people we care about. It's to bad Peter and Faith's parents made them go home."

            "It is nice," Sirius agreed as he pulled her closer, "And it is to bad Pete and Faith had to go home."

            "Agreed." The other echoed. There was a long silence, broken only by the noise of the game of chess Lily and James had started.

            "Hey, Sweets?" Sirius asked Joe.

            "Yeah?" Joe asked opening the eyes she had just closed.

            "Wanna go for a walk?"

            "Not really."

            "Please? I wanna give you your gift." Sirius said with a pleading grin. Joe looked at him, smiled, and then nodded.

            "Hurry back, and try not to get caught." Remus lectured, breaking his kiss with Keny, who immediately pouted.

            "Yes, Professor Lupin." Joe said with a grin. Sirius chuckled, and pulled her up as he got up.

            "We'll see ya guys later." James said looking up from the game and Lily nodded.

            "See ya." Sirius said, yanking her out of the common room.

            "I don't have my cloak." Joe whined.

            "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Sirius murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked. She smiled softly.

            "Where are we going?" She questioned.

            "I thought we'd go to the Astronomy Tower for a snog, and then find a more private place to take it further." Sirius said, playfully. She swatted him.

            "Very funny." She couldn't help but smile.

            "Nah. I'd figure we'd walk up to the abandoned Music Class and I'd give you you're gift there." Sirius smiled as he looked down at her and she gave a big smile back.

            "Okay." She said nodding. They walked in silence, until stopping at a statue of a piano. Sirius looked at her, "You wanna?" She shrugged and reached out and played five notes on it and the door opened. They entered and glanced around the room. It was fairly dusty – it hadn't been used in years – and instrument cases lined the wall.

            "Tis a shame they don't have this class anymore." She said.

            "We could talk to Dumbledore. If we find a teacher he might let the class happen next year." Sirius suggested. She smiled and nodded. Sirius sat down on a chair, and Joe followed suit next to him. He was fidgety- nervous, even, and Joe could tell. She watched him, but said nothing. After a moment he took out a small present out of his shirt pocket (They had been wearing muggle clothes) and bit his lip. He paused and slowly held it out to her.

            She smiled and took it, and then looked at him for an approval to open it. He nodded. She carefully took off the wrapping paper and stared at the box for a moment. That was definitely a ring box. She opened and gaped at the ring inside before looking up at Sirius.

            "I'm not asking you to marry me this year or anything." Sirius said softly, "But it's a promise ring. I want to be with you. I love you. I feel a bit funny saying it, I'll admit, 'cause I've went through my life saying I never want to settle down with one girl. After we graduated, of course. I know we're only sixteen at the moment, but-"

            Sirius found himself cut short when she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it.

            "You like it then?" He said breathlessly after the kiss had ended. She nodded and handed the box to him staring at him expectantly. He laughed and placed the ring on her finger.

            "Can I…?" She looked at him, her face glowing with happiness. He laughed again, getting up with a nod. She grinned and jumped up. They ran back to the common room.

**Forget the war, love,**

**Let me wrap you in my arms,**

**Keep you so safe,**

**Away from life's harms.**__

"What are you so… giddy about?" Lily and James were still playing chess, and when Lily saw Joe hopping from foot to foot with that wide grin on her face she had to ask. James was smiling, although Remus looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

            Joe fell into a fit of giggles and plopped down next to Keny as Remus walked over to Sirius. Lily joined the two and it wasn't long until all three girls were in a fit of giggles; a very rare occurrence.

            "What did you do?" Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius smiled and explained. Remus proceeded to hit him with a textbook.

            "What was that for?" Sirius whined, rubbing his arm.

            "For not telling me!" Remus said with a laugh. "Although, you've seemed to made her happy. She's not looked like that for two weeks. Hell, I don't think I've ever seen her like that. She's been all broody."

            "Yeah." Sirius smiled, watching her. She looked up and gave him a wide smile before going back to the two girls.

            "You've done a miracle." James said playfully.

            "I'm surprised she tamed you like that." Remus said. Sirius chuckled, understanding what he meant. He then noticed James slightly sad look.

            "Don't worry, Prongs. Lily will come around. She's on friendly terms, now at least."

            "Yeah. She will." James smiled. The three boys trotted over to the girls. Sirius scooped up his girlfriend and sat her in his lap as he sat down where she had been sitting. She kissed him.

**Merry Christmas, my dear,**

**The night is coming to a close,**

**This act will slowly start to fall,**

**But that feeling still glows.**__

They had stayed up late, the girls giggling, the boys laughing, all joking, although they all slightly subdued when they thought about Joe's mom not being at the wedding and things such as that. They clambered up to their respective beds, and bid each other farewell before going to sleep.

            "Hey, Joe?" Keny asked in the darkness before they fell asleep.

            "Yeah, Keny?" Joe asked.

            "Ever thought about the honeymoon night?" Keny smirked. 

            "KENY!" Joe and Lily both cried before falling into laughter along with Keny.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A/N & Disclaimer: I own Joe, my friend Tiffany owns Keny, and the others our owned by the talented and remarkable J. K. Rowling.  One shot, I own the poem, and yeah, I know it's not the best. I tried. I wrote this for, well, Tiffany. ^__^ Merry Christmas, even if it is a bit late!


End file.
